Lost
by ComingAndGoingByBubble
Summary: An AU where Monty is dead, and Phoebe and Sibella are left to themselves. Phoebella.


The announcement from the servant that someone was here surprised Phoebe. Since Monty's death, rarely anyone except the servants and the occasional person had come to seen her. So, Phoebe was rather surprised when the servant said that someone was waiting in the parlor for her.

"Who is it?"

"A Mrs. Lionel Holland, Countess."

She kept her face blank, but she was rather perplexed. Sibella had seemed to all but disappear after Monty's death. She had been in attendance at the funeral with Mr. Holland, but after that, she had not come to visit once.

Phoebe made haste to the parlor, opening the door. She found Sibella sitting in Monty's chair.

Phoebe glanced at her, not sure why she came here. Sibella had been engaged in a relationship with Monty and herself before his death, but since then, it was like it had never happened.

She was wearing a dark purple dress, so dark Phoebe could have sworn it was black, but as Sibella wasn't allowed to dress in full mourning for Monty, she gathered that it was just a very dark purple. The color made Sibella's porcelain skin even paler.

She still looked beautiful. Even though her face was obviously tear-stained, her figure was rather petite (Phoebe guessed she hadn't been eating), and her lips trembled slightly.

Phoebe took a step towards her. "Sibella?"

Sibella's eyes glanced up at her, and she swallowed hard, forcing somewhat of a fake smile towards Phoebe.

"Phoebe," she said softly, her voice faint and hoarse, "Thank you for seeing me."

"I confess it was quite unexpected," Phoebe picked invisible threads at her dark dress, "You haven't been here since-"

"I know." A pause, "And I'm sorry."

Phoebe looked at her, "Sorry doesn't make up for the fact that I spent my days and nights mourning my husband alone," she said in a tight voice. "I had thought that- I mean, I had hoped that…"

"We would have helped each other through this?" supplied Sibella.

Phoebe nodded. "I guess it was not meant to be so, seeing as you all but disappeared back to Lionel."

"That was just common societal custom, darling."

"Don't lie Sibella, you're very bad at it," said Phoebe tersely.

Sibella opened her mouth and then closed it. Her hands fidgeted at themselves in her lap.

"I am sorry for leaving you alone during this time… It's just that… I thought that I needed time… that we both needed time… but I realize now that I don't want that."

"What do you want, then?"

"You." Her eyes connected with Phoebe's.

Phoebe shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she looked at Sibella.

"What about Lionel?"

"What about him?" quipped Sibella.

Sibella stood up, gracefully coming over to Phoebe. Phoebe's eyes raised to see hers, for she forgot how much taller Sibella was than herself.

"Monty's gone, Phoebe," Sibella's voice wavered slightly, and Phoebe found herself unconsciously whimpering at the reminder, "He's gone and we're all that we have left. I want this to work. I want us to work."

Phoebe bit her lip.

"I sleep on his side of the bed," she said softly, "it smells like him."

Sibella titled her head, "I haven't eaten the last box of chocolates he gave me. They are just sitting there, waiting."

Phoebe licked her lips. "I miss him."

"I know." Sibella's voice cracked. "I miss him too."

Tears bloomed in Phoebe's eyes, and suddenly Sibella was quite blurry to her, but that didn't stop her body from recognizing that Sibella was leaning in to kiss her.

She wrapped both arms around Sibella hard, having missed her touch, and her love. She had missed this, just being in someone's arms.

When they both pulled away, they were crying. Sibella pulled Phoebe into a tight embrace. Phoebe buried her head in her chest, and closed her eyes, feeling calm.

"Do you think he misses us?" Phoebe asked.

Sibella nodded almost instantly. "Probably just as much as we miss him."

Phoebe considered that. She wrapped her arms tighter around Sibella's small waist.

"I love you, Sibella," Phoebe whispered.

"I love you, Phoebe," Sibella replied.

Phoebe looked up at her, "We'll be okay, right?"

Sibella nodded firmly. "Yes, we'll be okay."

Phoebe kissed her once more and they spent the rest of the day cuddled on the chair together, reminiscing about their lost love.


End file.
